Jogo da Verdade
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Jogo da Verdade As perguntas que vocês sempre quiseram fazer para seus personagens favoritos de Shaman King!
1. 01

**Jogo da Verdade**

Bom... É o seguinte! xD

Isto aqui não é exatamente um fanfiction em prosa ou poesia, com uma história a desenvolver!

Vou fazer desse fanfic um jogo de perguntas para os personagens de Shaman King!

E quem faz as perguntas... São vocês leitores que me deixam reviews!

Eu apenas darei as respostas como os personagens de Mankin!

Então, agora vocês têm a chance de perguntar tudo o que vocês mais queriam saber sobre seus personagens favoritos!

Vale tudo! xD Qualquer tipo de pergunta eu aceito... xD

Ah sim, eu tirei essa idéia do fanfic **Frequently**** Asked Questions** da _Kya-san! _Está na sessão em inglês de Shaman King, e está muito engraçado! xD Então, eu resolvi pegar emprestada a idéia dela para fazer um assim em português! xD

Well, eu vou começar com umas perguntas de alguns amigos meus de exemplo para vocês entenderem melhor!

_

* * *

_

**01. **

**Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Naruto.**

** Pergunta:**

Yoh Asakura, meu amigo, me responda uma coisa, você nunca ouviu falar daqueles fones de ouvido pequenos não? Essas coisas na sua cabeça não incomodam?

**Resposta:**

****

- _Yoh: -Yoh coça a cabeça- ... Er, não me incomodam não! Na verdade, eu nunca pensei nisso o.o"_

_ - Anna (autora): Mas, você fica tão bonitinho com esses fones :)_

_ - Yoh: hehehe –corando-_

_ - Anna: -olha feio para a autora-_

_ - Anna (autora): Er... Vamos para a próxima pergunta! u.u"_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Naruto.**

** Pergunta: **

Hao, me responda, aquele seu subordinado, Opacho, aquilo é menino ou menina?

**Resposta:**

_- Hao: Opacho é menino!_

_ - Anna (autora): Eu lá ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas xD_

_ - Hao: -olha para a Anna com seu olhar cínico- Ninguém te perguntou nada! E aliás, você não tem nada que se meter nas minhas respostas!_

_ - Anna (autora): o.o" Calma, supremo onmyouji Hao-sama! Foi só um comentário inocente u.u"_

_ - Hao: ... Inocente, huh?_

_ - Anna (autora): ò.ó Claro que foi inocente! Duvida?_

_ - Hao: -olha para a Anna com um sorriso malicioso- Eu lá tenho as minhas dúvidas!_

_ - Anna (autora): Eiii... não vale usar as minhas palavras ù.u_

_ - Hao: Eu faço o que eu bem entender!_

_ - Anna (autora): Eu desisto... ú.u _

_

* * *

_

** Para: Ryu.**

** De: Naruto.**

****

**Pergunta:**

Ryu, sua reputação anda em baixa, me conta ai, você é gay?

**Resposta:**

_- Ryu: O QUÊ? Tá duvidando da minha masculinidade? Eu sou é ESPADA!_

_ - Anna (autora): Ohn... só uma dúvida que eu tenho senhor Ryu da espada de madeira o.o" E quanto ao Lyserg?_

_ - Ryu: -mudando de cor, de branco para vermelho e roxo, sem conseguir responder-_

_ - Anna (autora): Está respondida a sua pergunta, Naruto-kun xD_

_ - Horo-Horo: Ahauahauahauahauahauahuahauahaua, bem que eu sempre desconfiei!_

_ - Ryu: Como é que é? –começa a correr atrás da autora e do Horo-Horo, carregando sua espada de madeira na mão, com uma cara bem raivosa-_

_ - Horo-Horo: Uarghhhhhhhhh! –correndo do Ryu- Sai pra lá, bicho!_

_ - Anna (autora): O.O" –sai correndo que nem uma condenada- Socorrooooooooooooooooo ú.u –medo, muito medo do Ryu-_

_

* * *

_

**Notas da autora:**

****

Bom xD

É isso aí... Agora vocês entenderam xD

Façam as suas perguntas para os personagens de Shaman King... (deixem-nas como review!)

Só o meu chéri Biel-kun que colaborou com as perguntas hoje xD

Obrigada, Biel :)

Deixem suas perguntas! Assim o fic pode continuar!


	2. 02

**02. **

**Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: Bia.**

** Pergunta:**

Anna, por que você não declara todo o seu amor pro Yoh logo?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna: ... Eu não preciso... Ele já sabe..._

_ - Anna (autora): Hum, será que isso não é um pouco de medo de rejeição? Afinal, vocês estão comprometidos por causa da família Asakura!_

_ - Anna: Eu não tenho medo... De nada..._

_ - Anna (autora): E se o Yoh rompesse o noivado?_

_ - Anna: ... Ele não faria isso... –olhar meio distante- ... É claro que não faria..._

_ - Yoh: -olha para a Anna com um olhar gentil- Anna..._

_ - Anna: -olha para o Yoh com um olhar suave- Yoh..._

_ - Anna (autora): -olha os dois e sorri- Onde será que está o meu Yoh? ú.u_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Sophie Asakura.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Hao, por que você é tão mau?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Hao: -sorriso perverso, mas um tanto triste- É assim que o mundo me criou..._

_ - Anna (autora): Ele quer dizer os humanos... O Hao não é mau... Ele apenas escolheu o caminho errado por causa do sofrimento dele... Eu entendo ele perfeitamente... –sorriso triste-_

_ - Hao: E quem é você para julgar o caminho que eu escolhi? –olha para a autora, ainda perverso-_

_ - Anna (autora): Sou alguém que queria poder curar as suas feridas... Mas, infelizmente, eu estou muito distante de você... –olha-o tristemente-_

_ -Silêncio-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Horo-Horo.**

** De: Sophie Asakura.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Por que você usa esse cabelo azul?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Horo-Horo: Pra arrasar corações das garotas! xD Elas gostam do meu charmoso cabelo azul! xD –pose de conquistador-_

_ - Anna: (autora): Que conquistador barato..._

_ - Anna: Que ridículo..._

_ - Pirika: Irmãozinho! Assim você me deixa com vergonha..._

_ - Horo-Horo: -de cara no chão-_

_ - Yoh: Ei pessoal... Peguem leve com o Horo-Horo... –coçando a cabeça-_

_ - Horo-Horo: ;; Yooooh! Você é o único que me entende!_

_ - Yoh: -com seu sorriso habitual, tentando levantar o ânimo do amigo-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Sophie Asakura.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você gosta da Anna?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Yoh: -coça a cabeça- Er... A Anna é a minha noiva e... Eu... –meio encabulado-_

_ - Anna (autora): Confesse logo, Yoh Asakura!_

_ - Yoh: Eu... Eu amo a Anna... –corando-_

_ - Anna: -vendo de longe, ao ouvir as palavras do Yoh um leve sorriso se forma em seus lábios-_

_ - Anna (autora): Eu já sabia! Agora... Me responda uma coisa... O que a Anna significa para você, Yoh?_

_ - Horo-Horo: Eiii! Por que você está perguntando? Você não tinha nada que estar fazendo perguntas senhora autora ù.u_

_ - Anna (autora): Eu não resisti xD E uma pergunta não vai matar ninguém! Então, pode responder Yoh!_

_ - Yoh: A Anna... Representa para mim... –ele leva a mão na altura do seu coração- A minha felicidade!_

_ - Anna (autora): Kawaii:)_

_ - Anna: -de longe- Você também, Yoh... Você também..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Tamao Tamamura.**

** De: Sophie Asakura.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Por que você não se toca que não tem chance com o Yoh?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Tamao: - com um olhar triste- E-Eu... Eu sei que não tenho chances com o mestre Yoh... E-Eu... Não chego aos pés da Anna... E... Ela é tão bonita, enquanto eu... –abaixa a cabeça- Eu... Nunca vou ser a noiva ideal para o mestre Yoh... A noiva ideal para ele... É a Anna..._

_

* * *

_

**Notas da autora:**

****

Well xD

Vão mandando mais perguntas!

Eu vou tentar sempre atualizar o fanfic com as respectivas respostas:)


	3. 03

**03.**

****

** Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Anna Asakura Kyoyama.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Hao, as pessoas adoram fazer fic HaoXAnna. Mas, falando sério... Você realmente gosta da Anna?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Hao: Eu acho a Anna muito interessante. Ela é a perfeita esposa para o Shaman King! No caso, eu!_

_ - Anna (autora):) Ele gosta da Anna, sim... Do jeito dele, mas gosta!_

_ - Anna: Eu serei sim a esposa do Shaman King... Mas, o Yoh é quem ganhará esse título!_

_ - Hao: Isso nós veremos, minha cara Anna Kyouyama! –com um sorriso sereno e, ao mesmo tempo, cínico na face-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Marco.**

** De: Akari-chan.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você sabia que pedofilia é crime! Ein! Ein! Se eu vir mais uma cena de você molestando o Lyserg no mangá, eu chamo o FBI!

**Resposta:**

****

_- Marco: -ajeitando os óculos com um dedo- O Lyserg tem que se adaptar às regras dos X-Laws... Ele tem que se mostrar digno de ser um de nós! Enquanto ele não estiver pronto, haverá punições!_

_ - Anna (autora): Então, eu creio que você, Akari-chan, ainda verá muitas cenas desse tipo! u.u" Vai se acostumando o.o" Ou senão... ò.ó Chame mesmo o FBI! Eu não gosto do presunçoso do Marco... Muito arrogante para o meu gosto ù.u... –olhando seriamente para Marco-_

_ - Marco: Todos aqueles que se opuserem à nossa Justiça serão punidos! –olha para a autora- Começando por você, garotinha impertinente! –aponta sua arma para a autora-_

_ - Anna (autora): -pegando o 1080 que ela fez para cosplay- Baixe a crista, Marco! Eu posso inutilizá-lo!_

_ - Marco: -abaixa a arma- Aguarde, pois ainda terá as conseqüências... E isso também vale para qualquer um que se opuser a nós e à nossa Senhora, Iron Maiden..._

_ - Anna (autora): ... Tá bom, tá bom... Já entendi... –literalmente empurrando o Marco dali- Próxima pergunta!_

_

* * *

_

** Para: Horo-Horo.**

** De: Akari-chan.**

** Pergunta:**

Que tinta é essa que você usa pra pintar o cabelo de azul, mas nunca descolore e nem mancha roupa?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Horo-Horo: ò.o Não é tinta! É charme natural u.u"_

_ - Anna (autora): ... Coitado!_

_ - Chocolove: Charme natural, cabelo desleal!_

_ - Ren: -espeta a lança no nariz do Chocolove- Calado!_

_ - Chocolove: T-T_

_ - Anna (autora): ... Sem comentários!_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Nichrom.**

** De: Akari-chan.**

** Pergunta:**

Você chama o Hao-sama de "mestre" toda hora. Tem algum subtexto nisso?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Nichrom: Você praticamente acabou de chamar o Hao de mestre! Qual o seu subtexto?_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Akari-chan.**

** Pergunta:**

****

A clássica - Cuecas normais, ou tipo short :D?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Hao: Que insignificância de pergunta..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Lyserg.**

** De: menininha das trevas.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Lyserg, o que você acha dos "sentimentos" do Ryu em relação a você?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Lyserg: Do que é que você está falando? –sem entender-_

_ - Anna (autora): Que inocente! Não percebeu as intenções do Ryu em relação a ele..._

_ - Lyserg: Que intenções? –entendendo ainda menos-_

_ - Anna (autora): Nada, não! Deixa pra lá! xD_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Lyserg.**

** De: menininha das trevas.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você gosta da Jeanne?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Lyserg: Eu admiro muito a senhorita Jeanne._

_ - Horo-Horo: -cutucando o Lyserg com o cotovelo- Ow, mané! Não é esse tipo de "gostar" que ela queria saber..._

_ - Lyserg: Eu... Eu não sei... –abaixa a cabeça-_

_ - Horo-Horo: Hahahahahaha! Sabe que não importa? Não tem jeito daquela garota linda –olhinhos brilhando- olhar para você..._

_ - Anna (autora): ... E nem para você, Horokeu..._

_ - Horo-Horo: T-T Por que ela faz isso comigo?_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Ren.**

** De: menininha das trevas.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Ren, como você faz pra deixar o seu cabelo espetado assim? Acho tão legal... E você não acha o jeito do Bason (às vezes) meio gayzinho? ... Como do jeito como ele fala "ohh grande chefinho".

**Resposta:**

****

-_ Ren: Hunf... Ninguém faz uma pergunta que preste aqui?_

_ - Anna (autora): Para o Ren, nenhuma pergunta presta! Acho que ele é tímido para responder..._

_ - Ren: Hunf... No meu cabelo, eu uso gel... E o Bason é apenas um espírito que serve a família Tao há anos... Não manche a reputação de um espírito da família Tao, ou estará mexendo com toda a família... –olhar sombrio para a menininha das trevas-_

_ - Anna (autora): Não espante os nossos leitores, Ren! –olha séria para o Ren, ainda com o 1080 que fez para cosplay nas mãos-_

_ - Ren: Hunf... –e sai andando, de cara fechada-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Pirika.**

** De: menininha das trevas.**

** Pergunta:**

Pirika... Você gosta do Chocolove, é? (Espero q sim...) Se você ficasse com ele... Seria um casal tão lindo...

**Resposta:**

****

_- Pirika: Não! Eu só gosto do maninho! –abraçando o Horo-Horo-_

_ - Horo-Horo: -sorrisão na face- Hehehe, elas me adoram!_

_ - Anna (autora): ... Ela é apenas a sua irmã..._

_- Horo-Horo: T-T Nãaaaaaaaaaao... Ela de novo..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Manta.**

** De: menininha das trevas.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Manta... O que sentes pela Tamao Tamamura? Amor? Heim?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Manta: -engasga com a água que estava bebendo- Cof cof cof cof cof... Aiai... Amor? Pela Tamao? Ahhh... Não!... Tamao é uma amiga... Apenas amiga..._

_

* * *

_

**Notas da autora:**

****

xDDD Quanta pergunta pra responder!

Ahh... Eu não esqueci das outras não!

As que eu ainda não respondi, ainda serão respondidas...

É só vocês terem um pouco de paciência xD

Muita calma nessa hora xD


	4. 04

**04.**

****

** Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: Nareta.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você tem uma quedinha pelo Hao, num tem? Pode confessar! Se você não sentisse nada num ficaria tão alterada perto dele!

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna: Não! Eu amo o Yoh! ... Eu não fico alterada perto do Hao... Apenas fiquei surpresa com o poder dele..._

_ - Anna (autora): Com o poder dele... Ou com a semelhança entre vocês?_

_ - Anna: Isso não importa..._

_ - Anna (autora): Oka!_

Comentário OFF: Olha só, tem uma teoria rolando solta por aí, que diz que a Anna é na verdade a reencarnação de Asano Ha – a mãe de Hao há mil anos! Isso explicaria a semelhança entre o Hao e a Anna... E, ambos são muito fortes xD... Se isso é verdade ou não, só o Takei pode nos dizer u.u" O que eu duvido muito que acontecerá xD

* * *

**Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Nareta.**

** Pergunta:**

****

O que exatamente você sente pela Anna?

**Resposta:**

****

­_- Hao: Já respondi uma pergunta parecida com essa... É a mesma resposta..._

_ - Anna (autora): Ele não quer dizer... Mas, ele sente grande admiração pela Anna... Talvez pelo fato dela ser diferente das outras garotas :)_

* * *

**Para: Kyouyama Anna (autora).**

** De: Nareta.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Por que você acha que o Yoh ama a Anna?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna (autora): Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza que o Yoh ama a Anna! O Yoh e a Anna são o casal perfeito, porque eles se completam! Eu vou falar aqui do mangá, porque eu não vi todo o anime, e eu prefiro o mangá! Então esta resposta contém SPOILER... Cuidado se for ler u.u" Quando a Anna chega no hospital falando de treinamento especial, o Yoh se assusta... Ele reclama... Ele resiste... Mas, ele pratica o treinamento especial da Anna... Ele não precisava ficar obedecendo ela toda hora, mas ele obedece, e ele não acha ruim disso... Se achasse ruim, ele já teria estourado com ela... Mais tarde, ele percebe que o treinamento da Anna foi apenas para ajudá-lo... Ele reconhece que precisa dela... A Anna é a força do Yoh... E eu tenho certeza de que o Yoh a protegeria mesmo correndo risco de vida... Não como ele faria por um amigo, mas como alguém que quer proteger o amor de sua vida... No mangá 18 da JBC, antes da partida para a América, a Anna reclama que o Yoh chegou tarde e nem foi falar um "oi" pra ela... Eu acho que ele não falou nada, porque ele é lerdo, tímido e ia se embaralhar com as palavras... Acho que o Yoh não sabia como se despedir dela... Acho que ela iria fazer muita falta para ele... Nesse mesmo mangá tem uma "declaração" muito fofa da Anna... E os dois dormem juntos! xD Depois, quando a Anna chega na aldeia Patch para encontrar o Yoh... Dá para perceber que depois que eles se encontram o Yoh fica muito mais contente... Muito mais feliz... Dá para perceber o amor que existe entre os dois... Pelo modo que os dois se olham:) Mais tarde no mangá, quando o Ren é morto pelo Peyote... O Yoh desiste do Shaman Fight para que a Jeanne salve o Ren... Ele deixa o seu oráculo cair... Então, em pensamento ele agradece à todas as pessoas que o ajudaram até lá... E, numa cena totalmente em preto (páginas em preto mesmo u.u") ele diz: E sinto muito, Anna... Isso significa que ele se importa muito com ela! Ah sim, antes disso... Quando ele vai ao navio dos X-Laws, a Jeanne pergunta se ele quer se juntar aos X-Laws, ele diz que não porque não gosta do modo de agir deles, e porque a Anna mataria ele... Isso também significa o quanto a Anna é importante para ele... Outra coisa... É só ler as partes de Osore Re-Voir que estão saindo nos mangás agora... Vendo o passado do Yoh e da Anna... Que pode-se ver como a relação dos dois é forte! O Yoh se apaixonou à primeira vista pela Anna, muito fofo! xD Tem tanta coisa sobre o amor dos dois... Tá ficando muito grande essa resposta o.O" Melhor eu parar xD... Mas é óbvio que o Yoh ama a Anna... Eles se amam muito! Eles se completam!_

_ - Horo-Horo: OO Quem vai ler tudo isso? Que mulher exagerada..._

_ - Anna (autora): u.u" Quieto! Ninguém pediu a tua opinião!_

* * *

**Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Nareta.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Muita gente acha que você gosta da Anna, mas eu num acho porque você nunca demonstra! Por que você nunca demonstra?

**Resposta:**

****

-_ Yoh: -coça a cabeça- Eu acho... Que num é preciso demonstrar! A Anna sabe que eu a amo... –sorriso- Erm... Mas, peraí... Pensando bem... Eu demonstro para a Anna, sim! Todos os dias quando eu olho para ela... –sorriso mais lindo do mundo-_

* * *

**Para: Ryu.**

** De: Nareta.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você diz que é muito espada, mas se o Lyserg te desse mole, você ficava com ele, num ficava?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Ryu: Tá me estranhando? Eu sou macho! Sou o único Ryu da espada de madeira!_

_ - Anna (autora): xD Ainda bem que é o único... Ninguém merece dois Ryus u.u"_

_ - Ryu: -olhos brilhando, nem prestando atenção à sua volta, sussurrando para si mesmo- Oh, meu Lyserg..._

* * *

**Para: Tao Ren e Horo-Horo.**

** De: Nareta.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você e Horo-Horo se amam, mas vocês ficariam juntos? O que vocês acham das pessoas que escrevem que vocês ficam juntos?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Horo-Horo: O QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÊ? __Da onde você foi tirar essa calúnia? –cuspindo toda a água que estava bebendo na cara do Ren-_

_ - Ren: -limpando a cara- Imbecil! Olhe o que você está fazendo!_

_ - Horo-Horo: Você não escutou o que falaram!_

_ - Ren: Escutei, eu não sou surdo! Da onde que tiraram essa idiotice?_

_ - Anna (autora): o.o" Estórias que o povo conta xD_

_ - Horo-Horo: ò.ó Tinha que ser o Zé Povinho!_

_ - Ren: Hunf..._

_ - Anna (autora): Vocês não responderam a segunda parte da pergunta..._

_ - Horo-Horo: E TEM O QUE RESPONDER? O QUE A GENTE FALOU NÃO É O SUFICIENTE? BANDO DE GENTE SEM NOÇÃO!_

_ - Anna (autora): Tá bom... Eles não gostam que escrevam fics yaoi envolvendo os dois xD_

Comentário OFF: Bom... É o seguinte... Eu não acho que tenha algo de yaoi entre os dois... Não acho que eles se amam ou que sintam algum tipo de atração... Então, eu realmente acho muito sem noção os fics yaoi envolvendo esse casal... Por isso, eu não li, não leio e nunca vou ler um yaoi assim... Não tem nada a ver u-u. Na verdade, eu não gosto de yaoi com casais não-yaoi... E isso também vale para yuri...

* * *

**Para: Jeanne e Lyserg.**

** De: Nareta.**

** Comentário:**

****

Vocês deviam ficar juntos, vocês são muito fofos!

_- Jeanne: -apenas sorri-_

_ - Lyserg: Senhorita Jeanne... –fica encabulado-_

_ - Anna (autora): Ahn... Não acho que saia alguma coisa aí se continuar assim u.u"_

* * *

**Para: Tao Ren.**

** De: Nareta.**

** Pergunta:**

****

O que você sente pela Anna? Tem várias cenas do mangá que você olha tão estranho pra ela!

**Resposta:**

****

-_ Ren: ... Nada!_


	5. 05

**05.**

****

** Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Estelar.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você fica com ciúmes quando a Anna aparece nas fics fazendo par com o Hao?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Yoh: -coça a cabeça- Não! Eu sei que a Anna nunca me trairia..._

_ - Anna (autora): Mas, ela aparece nas fics te traindo, Yoh u.u"_

_ - Yoh: Essa não é a Anna que eu amo... Eu confio plenamente na Anna... Assim como ela confia em mim –sorriso sereno-_

Comentário OFF: Bom... Um monte de gente faz fics Hao x Anna... Eu mesma já queria ter feito uma fic assim, mas eu simplesmente não consigo! Eu não consigo porque eu sei exatamente a magnitude do amor que ela sente pelo Yoh... Não tem espaço para outro amor no coração dela... A Anna ama o Yoh e somente o Yoh! Eu não vejo a Anna em um contexto que ela deixa de amar o Yoh e começa a ter sentimentos pelo Hao... A não ser que a fic seja um Universo Alternativo... Se não for UA, Anna x Yoh FOREVER!

* * *

**Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: Estelar.**

** Pergunta:**

****

O Yoh beija bem?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna: Eu não sou obrigada a responder isso... É assunto pessoal..._

_ - Anna (autora): Ele beija bem sim o.o"_

_ - Anna: -olha atravessado para a autora- E como é que você sabe!_

_ - Anna (autora): Escrevendo fanfics... xD_

_ - Anna: ..._

* * *

**Para: Pirika.**

** De: Estelar.**

** Pergunta:**

****

O que você acha do Ren? Vocês iam ficar muito fofos juntos!

**Resposta:**

****

_- Pirika: O Ren é legal... Mas, eu prefiro o maninho! –sorriso-_

* * *

**Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

****

** 01.** Yoh, quem corta seu cabelo? É mesmo cabeleireiro que o do Faust VIII? E quem te ensinou a pentear? A Kino ou é só impressão que o seu cabelo é uma cópia do dela? Só que não uma cópia velha...

** 02. **Yoh, sem querer ofender, mas onde você comprou seus fones? Numa liquidação? E como você fez pra comprar iguais dos que você era criança, só que maiores?

** 03. **Yoh, quantos vidros de calmante você toma por dia? 33? Aí por acaso você se esqueceu de tomar no dia da luta com o Faust e quando você tava no hospital e quase matou o Manta, é?

** 04. **Yoh, como você se sentiria se por acaso descobrisse que a Tamao gosta de você? Você iria romper seu noivado pra viver com ela?

**Respostas:**

****

** 01.**

_- Yoh: Minha mãe corta o meu cabelo quando eu estou em Izumo. Agora... Enquanto eu moro sozinho eu tenho que ir ao cabeleireiro mesmo... Tem um perto da pousada que eu moro... –coça a cabeça- Ahn... Eu quase não preciso pentear meu cabelo... Ele já é assim naturalmente... _

** 02. **

_- Yoh: Os fones eram do Mikihisa... Ele deixou para mim junto com a vitrola e os discos do Bob... –sorriso-_

** 03.**

_- Yoh: -coça a cabeça- Erm... Eu não tomo calmante! Na luta contra o Faust... –o olhar dele fica um pouco triste- eu perdi a calma porque não pude proteger o meu amigo... E, no hospital... Eu fiz o que fiz porque não queria mais ver o Manta machucado por minha causa..._

** 04.**

_- Yoh: A Tamao? A Tamao é como uma irmã para mim... Eu ficaria triste, pois não poderia corresponde-la... Eu não romperia o meu noivado, a Anna iria me matar!_

_ - Anna (autora): Então, você não romperia por medo da Anna?_

_ - Yoh: -coça a cabeça- Eu não romperia porque eu não quero..._

* * *

**Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

****

** 01.** Anna, falando sério, você gosta do Hao?

** 02. **Anna, como você atura aqueles palermas do Horokeu, do Ryu e do Chocolove?

** 03. **Anna, como você conheceu o Yoh? E quem raios é Matamune?

**Respostas:**

****

** 01.**

_- Anna: Não! Eu amo o Yoh..._

** 02. **

_- Anna: Eles são amigos do Yoh... Por isso eu os aturo..._

** 03.**

** _-_**_ Anna: Conheci o Yoh em Osorezan (Monte Osore), quando nós tínhamos 10 anos. Matamune é um Nekomata - um gato que tem dois rabos, um espírito que servia a família Asakura há centenas de anos._

Comentário OFF: Mais detalhes sobre o primeiro encontro de Yoh e Anna e sobre o Matamune, vejam os mangás 37, 38, 39 e 40 que estão para vir pela JBC...

* * *

**Para: Manta Oyamada.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

****

** 01. **Por que você é tão pequeno?

** 02.** Por que você não dá uma aulinha de tecnologia para os nossos shamans? Eles precisam!

**Respostas:**

****

** 01.**

_ - Manta: T-T Por que eu?_

_ - Anna (autora): o.o" Manta deve ter problema de nanismo xD_

_ - Manta: Que culpa tenho EU se meu problema de altura é hereditário? -surtando-_

_ - Anna (autora): o.o" Calma, Manta! Pense pelo lado positivo... Quem sabe você mudando um pouquinho o seu visual não te convidam para interpretar o Gimli em Senhor dos Anéis! xDDD_

** 02.**

_- Manta: Ahn... Eles não estão interessados nisso... E, de qualquer forma, eles poderiam incorporar qualquer gênio da tecnologia..._

* * *

**Para: Tao Ren.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

****

** 01. **Ren, por que você não mata o Horo-Horo de uma vez? Seria ótimo pra população mundial!

** 02.** Fala sério Ren, você é apaixonado pela Jun ou é só impressão?

** 03. **É verdade que você fica bêbado se beber leite? Eu vi uns boatos desses na net...

**Respostas:**

****

** 01.**

_- Ren: Porque ele faz parte do meu time do Shaman Fight..._

_ - Anna (autora): E porque vocês são amigos! –sorriso-_

_- Ren: Hunf... –vira a cara-_

** 02.**

_- Ren!!! De onde você tirou isso? A Jun é minha irmã!_

** 03.**

_- Ren: Eu bebo muito leite porque faz bem para a saúde! É mentira isso daí... –bebendo as suas garrafinhas de leite-_

* * *

**Para: Faust VIII.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

****

** 01. **Você usa batom nos lábios? O que é aquele troço roxo?

** 02. **Você é louco? E por que você não se matou quando a Eliza morreu?

**Respostas:**

****

**01.**

** _- _**_Faust: Não! Isso é a conseqüência de anos de pesquisa na necromancia... Sem dormir, em frio intenso, falta de alimentação... Tudo para ter a minha amada Eliza de volta..._

Comentário OFF: O Faust é um necromante, então ele tem que mexer com cadáveres... E, assim sendo, não se pode manter os corpos em lugares quentes, e sim em lugares frios! Por isso os lábios dele são roxos, por causa do frio intenso! Isso é a minha teoria xD

** 02.**

_- Faust: Eu sou louco? Eu sou louco pela minha Eliza... Oh, Eliza, minha amada Eliza..._

_ - Anna (autora): Faltou responder a segunda parte da pergunta, Faust..._

_ - Faust: Oh, perdão! Eu não me matei porque sou médico e prezo a vida! E sempre soube que com dedicação e pesquisa eu poderia trazer minha amada Eliza de volta pela necromancia..._

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

****

Ana Carolina, eu não respondi as perguntas para o Takei porque eu não posso responder por uma pessoa viva. Isso seria crime até xD Apenas responderei as perguntas para os personagens de Shaman King e as que forem diretas para mim... u.u' O Takei não entra na brincadeira xD


	6. 06

**06.**

****

** Para: Silver.**

** De: menininha das trevas.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Hum... há 2 trens, um vermelho e o outro azul! O vermelho demora exatas 3 horas para chegar a seu destino, e o azul, 2 horas... Considerando esses dois fatores responda: Qual o nome da mãe do motorista do passageiro n° 45?

** Resposta:**

****

_- Silver: Hum... –pensando- ... Essa é difícil!_

_ - Silver Wing: Heh... O Silver não é de nada!_

_ - Silver Shield: Mas, Silver Wing, deixa o Silver pensar mais um pouco..._

_ - Silver Horn: E-Eu..._

_ - Silver Rod: Será um tempo perdido... Ele não vai acertar mesmo.._

_ - Silver Tail: Tsc..._

_ - Silver Horn: E-eu..._

_ - Silver Wing: -já bravo- Eu tenho certeza que o Silver não sabe!_

_ - Silver Tail: Tsc... Que perda de tempo!_

_ - Silver Horn: E-eu..._

_ - Silver: Pra responder essa pergunta eu peço ajuda aos universitários!_

_ - Universitário 01: Eu tenho minhas dúvidas, prefiro não opinar..._

_ - Universitário 02: Eu estou em dúvida entre duas respostas... Também não vou opinar..._

_ - Universitário 03: Eu, infelizmente não sei!_

_ - Silver: T-T Eu desisto... Anninha, você sabe?_

_ - Anna: ... Me tire dessa, seu juiz vagabundo! ... E não me chame de Anninha..._

_ - Silver: Ora... x.x_

_ - Silver Horn: Eu..._

_ - Anna (autora): o.o" –só olhando-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Iron Maiden Jeanne.**

** De: menininha das trevas.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Cara Maiden, você sente algo pelo Lyserg?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Jeanne: -sorriso- O Lyserg é um menino de coração muito puro..._

_ - Horo-Horo: -olhar brilhando, se ajoelha em frente a Jeanne- E euuu? E euuu?_

_ - Jeanne: Uma alma impura, um pecador... Se não se purificar, deverá pagar por seus crimes... –volta para a Iron Maiden-_

_ - Horo-Horo: T-T –cai de cara no chão-_

_ - Anna (autora): o.o" –continua só olhando-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Ryu.**

** De: menininha das trevas.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Caro Ryu... Será que você não nota que gostar do Lyserg é pedofilia? E por que você insiste em chamá-lo de "meu Lyserg"?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Ryu!!! Eu já disse que sou espada! Tá duvidando da minha masculinidade? Eu sou muito macho! E posso te dar uma prova da minha masculinidade... –olhando fixamente para a menininha das trevas, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos-_

_ - Anna (autora): Hehehe... Acho que ela não vai querer não!_

_ - Horo-Horo: Não assusta a garota, ou mané!_

_ - Ryu: ... Tenho coisas a fazer... Eu ainda não achei o Lyserg... Lyserg, onde você está? T-T_

_ Anna (autora): Nem falo nada..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Iron Maiden Jeanne.**

** De: Bia.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Jeanne, onde você comprou seu vestido?

**Resposta:**

****

_ - Jeanne: Eu tenho costureiras próprias... –sorriso gentil-_

_ - Anna (autora): Será que elas fazem um vestido de graça para mim? xD Eu tô precisando de uma costureira por causa do meu cosplay de Anna xD_

_ - Jeanne: Não! Você é uma pecadora!_

_ - Anna (autora): ... Isso que dá lidar com fanáticos... Tão jovem e já é assim, imagina quando ficar mais velha u.u" Eu hein... Quero distância..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Kanna.**

** De: Bia.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Por que você se aliou ao Hao?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Kanna: -fumando- Eu sempre fui excluída pela sociedade alemã por ser uma bruxa... O senhor Hao me deu uma nova expectativa de vida... Eu admiro o senhor Hao, e tenho um lugar garantido no reino que ele irá construir..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Bia.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Por que você é tão lerdo?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Yoh: -coça a cabeça- Er... Eu gosto de tranqüilidade..._

_ - Anna: -de braços cruzados, olha para o Yoh seriamente- Tranqüilidade, huh? Você é molenga demais! O que está esperando para ir treinar? Já está passando da hora do seu treinamento... Ande logo!_

_ - Yoh: T-T Eu... Já estou indo, Anna... –se prepara para a sua corrida diária de alguns quilômetros-_

_ - Anna: Zenki, Kouki... Fiquem de olho nele!_

_ - Zenki e Kouki: -fazem uma reverência para a Anna e vão atrás de Yoh-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Tamao Tamamura.**

** De: Bia.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você prefere o Ponchi ou o Conchi?

**Resposta:**

****

-_ Tamao: E-eu..._

_ - Conchi: É claro que ela me prefere! Eu sou mais bonito! E não tenho bolas à amostra u.u'_

_ - Ponchi: Miserável! –vai para cima de Conchi- A Tamao me prefere!_

_ - Tamao: -abaixando a cabeça, corada- A-Ai... Que vergonha..._

_ - Anna (autora): u.u" Bichos imprestáveis..._

_ - Ponchi: -para de brigar com o Ponchi e olha feio para a autora- Quer porrada, é?_

_ - Conchi: Eu vou te mostrar quem é imprestável! –rangendo os dentes-_

_ - Anna (autora): -pegando o 1080 que fez para cosplay- Como é que é? –olhar assassino para os bichos-_

_ - Conchi: O.O Outra Anna! Socorrooooooo –se esconde atrás da Tamao-_

_ - Ponchi: Errr... –suando frio- Não é nada não, moça!_

_ - Tamao: Aii, me desculpa... –corando mais ainda-_

_ - Anna (autora): Como você os atura?_

_ - Tamao: E-eu... Eles são meus espíritos guardiões... Eu... Eu gosto dos dois da mesma forma... –sorriso tímido-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Lyserg Diethel.**

** De: Bia.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Por que você é tão besta de se aliar aos X-Laws?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Lyserg: -abaixa a cabeça- Eu tenho que derrotar o Hao... Sou um fraco... Os X-Laws têm o mesmo objetivo que eu... Matar o Hao –ele levanta a cabeça e quando se refere ao Hao, ele fala com um tom de voz cheio de ódio- Eu me aliei aos X-Laws para me fortalecer... E, juntos, nós vamos matar o Hao..._

_ - Seu Madruga: A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena..._

_ - Chaves: Isso isso isso..._

_ - Lyserg: ... –abaixa a cabeça e volta ao navio dos X-Laws-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Horo-Horo.**

** De: Bia.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Hei, Horo-Horo, te adoro! Sabia?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Horo-Horo: Hehehe... Elas me adoram! –sorrisão a la Don Juan-_

_ - Anna: Patético..._

_ - Horo-Horo: Ninguém te perguntou! SUAAAA... –plaf-_

_ - Anna: -deu um tapa no Horokeu-_

_ - Horo-Horo: T-T_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Tao Ren.**

** De: Bia.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Ren sabia que você é LINDO? Você não quer namorar comigo?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Ren: -corando um pouco- Hunf... Eu não tenho tempo para essas futilidades..._

_ - Chocolove: -cantando- Ele não quer... Não pensa em namorar... Ele não quer... Não pensa em namorar..._

_ - Ren: Bason! –pega sua lança e olha feio para Chocolove-_

_ - Chocolove: Retirada pela direita! –sai correndo-_

_ - Ren: Hunf... –se vira e sai andando-_


	7. 07

**07.**

****

**Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: lady nina.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Por que você nunca beija o Yoh? É por que ele beija mal? Ou por que você não sabe beijar?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna: Não te interessa! São assuntos pessoais que só se referem a mim e ao Yoh..._

_ - Anna (autora): Bom! Mas, na minha opinião, eles já se beijaram sim! Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu naquela noite antes do Yoh partir para a América... –olha para o Yoh e para a Anna-_

_ - Yoh: -coça a cabeça, corando- Hehehe... –olha para a Anna, ruborizado-_

_ - Anna: Não aconteceu nada... Nada que vocês precisam saber! –olhar assassino-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Kimi Higurashi.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Yoh, quando você vai se declarar para a Anna? Num adianta esconder, eu sei que você gosta dela. Você já pensou em fazer uma serenata, ou dar flores e chocolates para ela? Ou até mesmo um jantar à luz de velas? Ai, ai, seria tão romântico... (tô sonhando acordada).

**Resposta:**

****

_- Yoh: -corando mais ainda- Er... Eu... Nunca pensei nisso e... –coça a cabeça- Acho que ela já sabe... –vermelhinho-_

_ - Anna (autora): Você é muito fofo, Yoh... Mas, é lerdo demais!_

_ - Yoh: -ainda corado- Er... Para tudo se tem um jeito... –sorriso-_

_ - Horo-Horo: -cutucando o Yoh- E quanto às flores, chocolate e serenata? Essa eu não quero perder por nada! –sorriso maldito-_

_ - Yoh: Acho que... A Anna não iria ligar para isso... Uma vez vovó me disse que palavras não significam nada para a Anna..._

_ - Horokeu: Flores, chocolate e serenata NÃO são palavras!_

_ - Yoh: -coça a cabeça- A Anna iria querer muito mais do que flores, chocolate e serenata..._

_ - Horokeu: Muito mais! E o que seria esse muito mais que a Anna iria querer, Yoh? –sorrisão mais maldito-_

_ - Yoh: -ficando totalmente corado-_

_ - Horokeu: -cutucando o amigo para ele responder-_

_ - Yoh: -vermelho- A Anna... Ela iria querer... Amor..._

_ - Chocolove: -cantando- Ahhh, eu te amo! Ahhh, eu te amo meu amor! Ahhh, eu te amo... E o meu sangue ferve por você... –fazendo pose de Magal-_

_ - Ren: -espetando a lança no nariz do Chocolove- Hunf..._

_ - Horokeu: Hahahahahahahahahaha... –só rindo-_

_ - Yoh: -quietinho num canto, todo vermelho-_

_

* * *

_

** Para: Ryu.**

** De: mistr3ss.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você insiste em dizer que é espada, mas... Você nunca ouviu falar que espada corta pros dois lados? Seguindo essa linha de raciocínio, você realmente sente alguma coisa pelo Lyserg... Ou seja, PEDOFILIA!

**Resposta:**

****

_- Ryu: ... Eu me recuso a responder mais perguntas! Estão acabando com a reputação do único Ryu da Espada de Madeira! Não respondo mais!_

_ - Anna (autora): É! Ele ficou sem resposta u.u" Eu adorei a sua afirmação xD_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Ayume-chann.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Yoh, por que você corta seu cabelo? Por que num deixa-o crescer? Você ia ficar mais gato do que já é! Anna, não me mate por dizer isso! Você também é bonita!

**Resposta:**

****

­_- Yoh: -coça a cabeça- Er... Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso! Mas, acho que, na verdade, eu gosto do meu cabelo como ele é... Mas, eu posso pensar... –corando, com o elogio dela-_

_ - Anna: Não tem problema! Você pode ser fã dele... Mas, eu serei a ÚNICA mulher do Yoh..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Ayume-chann.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Sei que é estranho, mas Asakura Hao, você faz um par tão kawaii com a Iron Maiden Jeanne! Por que vocês não se gostam?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Hao: ... A Jeanne é minha inimiga! Ela não passa de uma menininha insignificante... A única mulher que me interessa é a Anna._

_ - Anna (autora): É, realmente, não acho que haja possibilidades entre Hao e Jeanne... A Jeanne odeia o Hao o.o" Eles nunca iriam se entender..._

_ - Jeanne: Como ousa falar que eu formo um belo par com este assassino? –olhando a Ayume seriamente-_

_ - Anna (autora): Bom, dizem por aí que opostos se atraem... E diriam por aí que Hao e Jeanne são opostos... Mas, eu não julgaria Hao e Jeanne tão diferentes... Jeanne acusa Hao de assassino impiedoso e personificação do mal... Mas, a Iron Maiden não deixa de ser uma assassina... Ela é uma assassina impiedosa tanto quanto o Hao..._

_ - Jeanne: Pecadora! Eu represento a Justiça Divina! Tudo o que faço é pelo bem dos seres vivos..._

_ - Anna (autora): Eu não vou prolongar essa discussão... Também porque não iria adiantar nada... A gente nunca entraria em acordo... Então, eu irei para a próxima pergunta!_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Tao Ren.**

** De: Ayume-chann.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Ren, por que seu cabelo cresce quando você fica estressado? Opa! Você sempre tá estressado... Então, quando você fica com MUITA RAIVA!

**Resposta:**

****

_- Ren: ... O meu cabelo NÃO cresce! E eu NÃO sou estressado! –ponta do cabelo se espichando-_

_ - Horokeu: Ahahahahahahahahahaha... E, não é que é verdade?_

_ - Ren: -olhar assassino para Horokeu- O que disse? –ponta do cabelo ficando mais espetada-_

_ - Horokeu: Erm... Não, nada! -segurando o riso- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... - gargalhando muito, não agüenta segurar-_

_ - Ren: Bason! –pegando sua lança e partindo para cima do Horokeu, ponta do cabelo espichada ao máximo-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Lyserg.**

** De: Ayume-chann.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Lyserg, SEU BURRO! Por que colocou aquela roupinha dos X-Laws ? Você fica bem mais gato com a de detetive! Com a dos X-Laws você fica mais gay que o Ryu!

**Resposta:**

****

_- Lyserg: As roupas são os que menos me importam! Eu me juntei aos X-Laws porque eu quero vingar a morte de meus pais! Os X-Laws irão me dar a força que eu preciso para matar o Hao..._

_ - Ryu: Eu NÃO sou gay! Ò.ó –olha para o Lyserg, olhos brilham- Oh, Lyserg..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: Ayume-chann.**

** Pergunta:**

Anna, por que você num usa os fones do Yoh? Você fica tão kawaii com eles...

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna: Porque não! Os fones são do Yoh, e não meus..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Kyouyama Anna (autora).**

** De: Ayume-chann.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Anna (autora), onde você lê Shaman King? É na net? Se for me dá o site? Você leu todo o mangá que aparece o Hana? Se leu, onde você pegou?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna (autora): Well... O mangá de Shaman King eu compro os da JBC xD Eu moro em Sampa – Capital, então já está bem avançado aqui u.u" Agora, quanto ao mangá que aparece o Hana... Funbari no Uta... Eu peguei no Asakura Clan xD ( Só você procurar Funbari no Uta que tem completo lá xD_

_

* * *

_

** Para: Tamao Tamamura.**

** De: Pinkz88.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Tamao, já que você sabe que você não tem chance com o Yoh, você não tem nenhum outro cara em mente? Eu acho que tem muitos outros melhores do que o Yoh pra você aí! Rola com um dos outros meninos?

** Resposta:**

****

_ - Tamao: E-eu... –baixando a cabeça- Eu sei que o mestre Yoh nunca será meu... Mas, mas eu... –olhos tristes- Eu sempre vou gostar do mestre Yoh, porque ele... Ele é a pessoa mais importante para mim... E-Eu só tenho olhos para o mestre Yoh e mais ninguém!_

_ - Anna: Então, tire os olhos dele... Porque ele é MEU!_

_ - Tamao: A-A-Anna! O.O E-eu não sabia que você estava aí... E-Eu... Me perdoe Anna... Eu sei que o mestre Yoh não é para mim..._

_ - Anna: ... Acho bom que você saiba!_

_

* * *

_

** Para: Tao Ren.**

** De:** **Anna Asakura Kyoyama.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Ren, naquele dia em que vocês escolheram as equipes para o final do Shaman Fight, você nem teve chance de escolher sua equipe porque o Ryu e o Faust se tacaram em cima do Yoh. Mas, se você tivesse tido a chance de escolher... Você gostaria que o Yoh tivesse ficado na sua equipe? Por quê?

** Resposta:**

****

_ - Ren: Não! Eu não queria o Yoh na minha equipe! Porque se ele estivesse na minha equipe eu não teria a chance de enfrentá-lo... Então, de qualquer forma, eu ficaria numa equipe diferente da do Yoh..._

_

* * *

_

**Notas da autora:**

****

Eu fico feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando xD

Ah... Ana Carolina, eu não esqueci das suas perguntas não xD

É que são muitas e vou ter que escrever um Spoiler para responder o que você quer saber sobre o mangá 37... Mas, eu responderei todas suas perguntas, pode ficar sossegada xD

Por enquanto é só, até a próxima, folks xD


	8. 08

**08.**

****

**Para: Kyouyama Anna (autora).**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

**01. **Tá, o Yoh gosta da Anna (de acordo com você). Mas, se é assim, no episódio 32 (não tenho certeza) em que a turma do Yoh vai pra umas águas termais... Aí vem uma tal de Gilda e rouba o espírito da Shalona... Aí o espírito começa a ser um monte de gente, então primeiro ela é o Lyserg (pro Ryu), a Anna (pro Yoh)... E tá aí o diálogo deles:

_"Anna" (na janela): Yoh! Ei, Yoh!_

_Yoh: Anna, é você mesmo? -Praticamente dormindo de novo-_

_"Anna": Ei! Acorda Yoh!_

_Yoh: Que?_

_"Anna": Yoh, eu sou sua noiva! Você não vai vir até aqui me abraçar, pular de alegria ou algo do tipo?_

_Yoh: Ih! Não vai dar não!_

_"Anna": E por que não?_

_Yoh: Porque eu morro de medo de você!_

Olha, eu também não confio muito no anime, eu prefiro o mangá - Além de mais interessante é a verdadeira história!

**02. **Me conta o que acontece no mangá 37? Por favor! Eu só vou poder ter esse só em Setembro, eu acho... Eu não moro em São Paulo ou Rio de Janeiro, e eu não me contento só com os resumos, e eu não vou agüentar (-pensamento: matar a JBC e pegar todos os mangás-).

**03. **Sério, essa história de Asano Ha não tem nada a ver! A Anna ia tá praticamente apaixonada pelo próprio filho, né? Porque além dela amar o Yoh (metade do Hao), tá na cara que ela ama o Hao! Tudo bem que isso foi há 1000/500 anos, mas ela ia continuar a ter o sangue patche ou Asakura, o que não ia dar (só o patche), já que ela é noiva do Yoh, e o do patche talvez, mas ia ser difícil por que alguém já viu a Anna com aquelas roupas extravagantes de patche? Por esses e mais motivos eu acho que teria mais sentido se a Anna tivesse sido a esposa do Hao, a morta pelos patches. O que você acha? Você acredita que a Anna foi Asano Ha?

** Respostas:**

****

** 01.**

_- Anna (autora): Bom, eu não vi direito o anime, porque eu acho muito bobinho... Mas, esse episódio, eu acho que vi um pouco u.u" Eu lembro vagamente dessa parte... Não sei se eu realmente vi o episódio, ou se li sobre ele na net o.o". Mas, eu ainda digo que o Yoh ama a Anna... Eu não baseio isso no anime, e sim no mangá! O Yoh ama a Anna desde a primeira vez que ele a viu!_

**02.**

_- Anna (autora): Então, tá! Contarei o que acontece no mangá 37!_

_ TOTALMENTE SPOILER: O Yoh desiste do Shaman Fight porque o Ren morreu (morto pelo Peyote do grupo do Hao), e a única pessoa que ele conhece que pode salvar o Ren é a Iron Maiden Jeanne. O acordo que Jeanne fez para reviver Ren foi que Yoh desistisse do Shaman Fight, e ele aceita! Anna chega ao local da luta tarde demais com os shikigamis do Hao... Daí ela diz que o Yoh continua o mesmo... O mesmo que ela conheceu há 5 anos, em Osorezan... E daí começam os flashbacks xD Um Yoh super fofo de 10 anos chega cedo em Izumo, na mansão Asakura. Ele diz para seu avô, Yohmei, que naquele dia começavam as férias de inverno dele. Então, Yohmei diz que recebeu notícias de Kino... Que encontraram a noiva ideal para o Yoh, e que o menino deve viajar para Osorezan para conhecê-la. É lógico que o Yoh fica assustado e confuso com essa notícia xD Mas, como não tem outro jeito ele vai viajar para Osorezan. Ele viaja na companhia de um espírito que servia a família Asakura: Matamune, um nekomata (espírito de gato com dois rabos). Yoh e Matamune vão conversando no trem, e o nekomata comenta que o Yoh é solitário. Matamune e Yoh, ao saírem do trem, vão comer em um restaurante... Matamune diz que deve cumprimentar Kino antes de Yoh e praticamente some xD Yoh corre pra fora pedindo pro nekomata voltar, é aí que encontra a Anna pela primeira vez xD A Anna olha para o Yoh com um olhar assassino e diz: "Está atrapalhando o meu caminho. Morra!". Ela vai passando por ele, e o Yoh pede para ela esperar. Anna se vira e o olha. Ela diz para ele não falar com ela senão ela vai matá-lo (xD). Yoh pede desculpas. Anna diz: "Yoh Asakura... Esse é o meu futuro marido?"... e sai andando, deixando um Yoh com lágrimas nos olhos para trás. Kino e Matamune se encontram. Kino diz que entre todos os espíritos que serviam a família Asakura, Yohmei o escolheu! Matamune pergunta se a coisa que aquela garota, a Anna, tem é muito pesada. Kino confirma que sim! Ela diz: "A vida da garota está manchada de sangue. Seu nascimento. Seu poder. Seu destino. Tudo.". E diz que a Anna é páreo duro mesmo para o poderoso Matamune. Yoh, que estava sentado em um canto, fica refletindo sobre o incidente com a garota misteriosa. Ele estranha o fato dela saber o nome dele... E pensa que ela que deve ser a sua noiva. Ele se pergunta se ela viu alguma foto dele para reconhecê-lo... E pensa que "até que ela é uma gracinha", mas fica com medo das palavras dela xD. Nesse momento, aparece um Oni que quer matar o Yoh. Yoh cria alguns pequenos shikigamis, que nada adiantam para deter o Oni. Mas, Matamune aparece e destrói o Oni, salvando o Yoh. Anna, que estava escondida observando isso, diz: "Ele percebeu que eu estava aqui. Maldito nekomata.". Então, Yoh e Matamune chegam à pousada de Kino. Yoh conta sobre a garota que encontrou e pergunta para Kino se ela tinha mostrado uma foto dele para a Anna. Kino diz que nunca falou dele para a menina, que apenas comentou sobre o noivado. Yoh estranha a Anna saber quem era ele. Nesse momento, a Anna chega na pousada e apenas deixa as compras para a Kino na sala onde eles estavam, depois ela se dirige ao quarto dela sem ao menos cumprimentar ninguém. Yoh fica furioso com isso e pensa em ir atrás da Anna para reclamar. Kino diz que não vai adiantar nada, porque as palavras não significam nada para a Anna. No final do mangá aparece um Oni que diz: "Maldito nekomata. Matar... Yoh Asakura...". Daí aparece uma frase do grande Takei xD: "Mil origamis de grous negros dobrados. Pacientemente, essa pessoa carregará teu triste e pesado mistério noturno. Mesmo sem dobrar. Sem dobrar...". –Continua na próxima edição-_

**03.**

_ - Anna (autora): Bom... Eu não acho nada xD Mas, a Anna poderia ter sido a mãe do Hao sim! Porque ela tem muitas habilidades. Assim como Hao, a Anna possuía a habilidade de entender os corações e pensamentos das pessoas xD A Anna é a única que vai conseguir lutar de igual para igual com o Hao! A Anna é um ser totalmente misterioso, assim como o Hao. Mas, isso são teorias. Eu não posso dizer se ela foi ou não a Asano Ha. Mas, se ela tivesse sido, não teria nenhum problema em ter algum tipo de relacionamento com o Hao/Yoh. Porque... Ela seria apenas a reencarnação da mãe do Hao, não a própria mãe do Hao. E, eu não acho que ela ame o Hao. A Anna ama somente o Yoh. Ela pode sentir alguma coisa pelo Hao, mas não é um amor homem x mulher. Sobre ela ter sido a esposa do Hao há 500 anos eu não afirmo nada o.o" Para mim, seria mais interessante ela ter sido a mãe do Hao do que a esposa dele u.u" Eu acredito mais na teoria que ela tenha sido a Asano Ha xD Ou nenhuma das duas u.u" A Anna é somente a Anna xD_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

****

**01.** Hao e você, quantas caixas de calmante você toma? Aí, por acaso, você esqueceu de tomar no dia da luta com o Yoh e os amigos imprestáveis dele? Ou o efeito acabou mesmo?

**02.** Hao, por que você deixa aquele(a) imprestável do(a) Opacho te seguir? Ele(a) é muito chato(a)! Você não prefere ME levar?

**Respostas:**

****

**01.**

_- Hao: ..._

_ - Anna (autora): E a resposta?_

_ - Hao: ... Nenhuma!_

**02.**

** ­**_- Hao: Eu escolhi o Opacho para meu grupo! –olha a Ana- Não! Humana insignificante... Merece queimar... –chamas em uma das mãos-_

_ - Anna (autora): -pegando o 1080 que fez para cosplay- Nada de violência, Hao Asakura!_

_ - Hao: ..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

****

**01. **Eu perguntei quem é Nekomata no Matamune! A sua resposta foi muito vaga! Por isso, se você não responder direito, eu te mato! -pegando um 1080 do nada- Entendeu? -veia de raiva-

** 02. **Sério, Anna, você foi a esposa do Hao? Ou a mãe de 1000 anos atrás?

**03. **Ei, Anna, você é rival ou amiga da Tamao?

**Respostas:**

****

** 01.**

_- Anna: ... –olha para a Ana com um olhar totalmente indiferente- Me matar? Quanta ousadia! Acha que eu tenho medo de uma garotinha que nem você? –olhar totalmente assassino- Se eu quisesse, você já estaria morta! Mas, eu não vou perder meu tempo com uma menininha mimada... _

_ - Anna (autora): ... Bom, eu falo do Matamune... –pegando informação do Asakura Clan- "Nekomata é uma lenda no Japão sobre um gato de 2 rabos. Matamune foi o mochirei de Yohken para que ele pudesse derrotar o Hao de 500 anos atrás afim de realizar sua ambição de construir uma sociedade só de shamans. Diz-se que Matamune vive dentro do amuleto de 3 garras que o Yoh usa no pescoço. Quando Yoh vai para o inferno, Yohken e Matamune são responsáveis pelo treinamento dele para que ele possa se tornar mais forte"._

**02.**

_- Anna: E o que importa? Isso não muda em nada o presente..._

**03.**

_- Anna: Nem rival nem amiga._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

**Perguntas:**

** 01. **Se você descobrisse que a Tamao te ama, você se matava, né? Então, pode ir preparando as suas malas pro além porque a Tamao te ama! Mas, antes me diz, você não sente pena do seu futuro filho? O nome dele parece nome de menina e ainda pelo significado "flor" Coitado! Que tipo de pai faria isso?

** 02. **Yoh, é verdade que você desiste do Shaman Fight? Você não pode! Quem vai derrotar o Hao? Será que a Iron Maiden Jeanne consegue isso? Ela não conseguiu no anime, por que ia conseguir no mangá?

**Respostas:**

****

**01.**

_- Yoh: -coça a cabeça- Er... Eu não me mataria, não! Se eu fizesse isso a Anna ia me caçar até nos confins do Inferno u.u". Eu... Eu apenas ficaria triste pela Tamao... –coça a cabeça de novo- Hana... é um nome bonito! –sorriso- Não é nome de menina..._

_ - Anna (autora): Bom... Dizem que Hana é a junção dos kanjis de Yoh + Anna. Yoh kanji Ha e Anna kanji na... Assim, ficando Hana! Isso não teria o significado de flor o.o" Além do mais, no Japão não deve ter essa de separação de nome masculino e feminino! Afinal, pegando como exemplo Makoto, pode ser tanto nome de homem como de mulher xD Shishio Makoto (homem), Makoto – Sailor Júpiter! (mulher)! xD_

**02.**

_- Yoh: -expressão meio triste- Sim, eu tive que desistir do Shaman Fight pra Jeanne salvar o Ren... Eu... Não sei se a Iron Maiden pode derrotar o Hao, mas... Ela é muito forte... Eu não gosto dos meios que ela usa numa luta..._

_ - Anna (autora): xD Mesmo sendo muito forte a Iron Maiden não chega aos pés de Hao Asakura – o supremo onmyouji!_

_ - Chapolin: Onmy o que?_

_ - Yoh: ouji o.o"_

_ - Chapolin: Nossa! –com cara de bobo abestalhado-_

_ - Anna (autora): Eiii! O que é isso? Virou casa da mãe Joana agora é? Xô, Chapolin ò.ó_

_ - Chapolin: Palma, palma! Não priemos cânico!_

_ - Anna (autora): Anna!_

_ - Anna: Com muito prazer... –lendária esquerda no Chapolin-_

_ - Chapolin: X-X –voaaa, voa pra bem longeee-_

_ - Anna (autora): Agora sim! Podemos continuar com as perguntas... U.U"_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Iron Maiden Jeanne.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

****

** 01. **Que tipo de louco fica dentro de um troço cheio de prego? E as suas botas cheias de prego, por que você não faz justiça de outro jeito? Aqueles troços devem doer pra cachorro, né?

** 02.** Olha... Eu discordo que o Lyserg tenha uma alma pura... (tudo bem que ele não percebe as segundas intenções do Ryu), mas ele tem ódio do Hao, ou seja, ele não é totalmente puro.

**Respostas:**

****

**01.**

_- Jeanne: Eu uso a Iron Maiden porque foi a forma que arranjei para Deus me dar o poder que necessito para transformar o mundo! Eu quero para mim todas as dores e crimes do mundo... Poder expurgá-las –sorriso- A minha dor nada significa. Com o tanto que eu consiga transformar esse mundo num lugar justo... A minha dor nada significa perante as dores do mundo..._

**02.**

_- Jeanne: O Lyserg tem um coração puro... É normal que ele tenha ódio do Hao. Hao é um assassino que matou os pais dele... Lyserg procura justiça. Esse ódio não transforma aquela criança em impura..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Tao Ren.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

****

**01. **Como é morrer?

**02. **Você sente algo por alguém? Tipo amor?

**03. **Por que você é tão anti-social?

** Respostas:**

****

** 01. **

_ - Ren: -olha com desdém- He, morrer é apenas morrer! -pega a lança- Você quer experimentar a sensação?_

**02.**

_- Ren: Já me perguntaram várias vezes isso, eu não tenho tempo para perder com bobagens assim u.ú SERÁ SE NINGUÉM LÊ AS MINHAS OUTRAS RESPOSTAS? Bah..._

**03.**

** _- _**_Ren: Eu sou eu, se meu jeito não lhe agrada, por que se preocupa em fazer perguntas para mim? Francamente... -vira de costas e sai de perto-_

Comentário OFF: Essas respostas do Ren não foi eu quem respondeu xD Foi o meu filhote Biel (Naruto)... Eu adorei as respostas dele xD Tô sem imaginação para responder pelo Ren... Acho que o Ren é um dos personagens que eu menos sei interpretar xD Os créditos dessas respostas do Ren são todos do Biel :)

_

* * *

_

**Para: Manta Oyamada.**

** De: Ana Carolina.**

** Perguntas:**

****

**01. **Manta, como é ter 80 cm? É ruim?

**02.** Bom, como eu tenho a alma suja eu vou perguntar:

Bom, Manta, eu sei que você tem 80 cm (eu vi no mangá 19, era uma comparação sua com o Espírito de Fogo e o Hao)!... E a Anna usa um mini-vestido, e às vezes você olha pra cima quando tá do lado dela! Você vê? (depois dessa pergunta a minha mente ficou ainda mais pervertida).

**03.** Manta, você tem problema de crescimento, é? E os seus olhos por que são tão grandes? E a sua cabeça, então? Conclusão: você é mais que feio! Não dá pra descrever. Lado positivo: você não é tão feio quanto o meu colega de escola! O nome dele é Hugo. Ele também é pequeno...

**Respostas:**

****

** 01.**

_- Manta: T-T Horrível..._

**02.**

_- Manta: O.O Nãooo! Eu não olho nada... –vermelho- Aiaiai, a Anna vai me matar..._

_ - Anna: -dando um tapão na cara do Manta- Seu pervertido! –olhar assassino-_

_ - Manta: -com o rosto vermelho- Nãoooo! Eu não olho, não vejo nada, Anna... T-T Socorrooo..._

**03.**

_ - Manta: ... É hereditário! Não vê o meu pai? Mas, SERÁ QUE NÃO DÁ PARA PARAR DE PERGUNTAR SOBRE O MEU TAMANHO? SÓ ME PERGUNTAM ISSO ò.ó Obrigado pela parte que me toca... X-X_

_

* * *

_

**Notas da autora:**

xD Terminei! Quantas perguntas só a Ana fez xD Demorou pra fazer aquele Spoiler do mangá 37 u.u"

Ah, Ana Carolina, eu não entendi a sua pergunta nº 4 para mim! Pode refazê-la? xD Daí eu respondo...


	9. Notas Leiam

**Notas**

Bom, é o seguinte... São muitas perguntas para eu responder... E agora estão muitas e muitas acumuladas xD

Eu não tenho tanto tempo disponível para responder todas as perguntas que vocês deixaram...

Então, eu decidi criar uma regra para o jogo... Assim, eu poderei responder as perguntas de todos u.u"

Se vocês não tiveram suas perguntas respondidas, e quiserem que eu as responda, postem-nas de novo de acordo com a regra criada!

**Regra**

**- Apenas 3 perguntas por pessoa a cada review/capítulo!**

**

* * *

**

Gomen as pessoas que eu não respondi as perguntas... Isso já tava me deixando louca xD

Com essa regra, eu procurarei responder todas as perguntas o mais rápido possível...

**_Kyouyama Anna_**


	10. 09

**09.**

** Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Chrono.**

** Pergunta:**

Como é que eu faço p/ conseguir ficar assim tão lerdo como você? xD

**Resposta:**

****

- Yoh: ... Er... -coçando a cabeça- Eu não sou lerdo, sou apenas tranqüilo... Porque para tudo se tem um jeito... -sorriso calmo-

_ - Anna (autora): u.u" Imagina se fosse, tsc tsc... A Anna que o diga xD_

_ - Yoh: Por que a Anna? o.o" -sem entender-_

_ - Anna (autora): ... Deixa pra lá u.u"_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: Chrono.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Já alguma vez beijou alguém (sim, na boca), sem ser o Yoh?

**Resposta:**

****

- Anna: Não que eu te deva alguma satisfação da minha vida pessoal, mas eu sou uma mulher fiel!...

* * *

**Para: Tamao Tamamura.**

** De: Chrono.**

** Pergunta:**

Afinal que história é essa de você fazer par com o Horo em tudo o que é fic? o.o

**Resposta:**

- Tamao: C-Com o H-Horo-Horo? -corada- Ai, e-eu não sei... Eu... Gosto do mestre Yoh... -abaixa a cabeça-

- Anna (autora): Mas, faz um par bonitinho com o Horokeu...

- Tamao: N-Não... O mestre Yoh... Só ele... -expressão triste-

- Anna: ... Você devia acordar para a realidade... O Yoh é MEU noivo! Você não tem a mínima chance com ele... -friamente-

- Tamao: A-Anna... Eu... Eu sei... D-Desculpa!... -triste-

* * *

**Para: Manta Oyamada.**

** De: Yukari.**

** Pergunta:**

****

No mangá, não tô lembrando que número que era... Acho que era o 25, você e a Tamao ficaram sozinhos, quer dizer, quase, porque tinha o Ponchi e o Conchi pra encherem o saco, e deu pra sentir um certo clima entre vocês dois... Há chances de rolar alguma coisa?

**Resposta:**

****

- Manta: Eu e a Tamao? o.O" Hihihihi... Será? Mas, não... -abaixa a cabeça- a Tamao-chan só tem olhos para o Yoh...

* * *

**Para: Ponchi e Conchi.**

** De: Yukari.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Ahahahahaha! Quando vi no mangá o porque de vocês usarem fraldas quase morri de rir! Ahahahaha... Aiai... (se recompondo) Hehe... Quem mandou implicar com o Matamune? Bem feito!

**Resposta:**

****

- Conchi: Ù.Ú Não me lembre daquele gato nojento! -espetando um bonequinho de voodoo do Matamune-

- Ponchi: U.U Aquele gato metido ainda vai ter uma lição! -praticando tiro ao alvo com uma foto do Matamune-

- Conchi: E, o que VOCÊ tem a ver com isso? Ò.Ó Ficou rindo, é? Pois, eu vou te mostrar uma coisa Ù.ú -tirando as fraldas-

- Tamao: Aiaiaiaiai... -totalmente vermelha- Vocês me matam de vergonha...

- Anna: Seus bichos pervertidos! -olhar assassino- Que falta de decência é essa? Se recomponham!

- Ponchi: O.O D-Dona Anna... D-D-Des-Desculpa...

- Conchi: -colocando de novo as fraldas- Era só uma brincadeirinha... Hehehehehehehe... -suando frio-

- Anna: ... -chuta os dois-

- Conchi e Ponchi: Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! T-T

_

* * *

_

**Para: Tao Jun.**

** De: Yukari.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Eu acho muito fofo quando você e o Pailong estão juntos. Você gosta dele? Se a resposta for positiva: mas ele não é(era) casado?

**Resposta:**

_- Jun: -olha para o Pailong e cora levemente, depois sorri meigamente para ele e recebe um sorriso dele de volta- O Pailong... Era casado sim, mas, não se esqueça de que ele está morto... A mulher dele agora é viúva..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Kyouyama Anna (autora).**

** De: Saturn-MariCat.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Por que você não põe 5 perguntas?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna (autora): Porque senão fica muito difícil de responder u.u" Eu não tenho muito tempo livre pra responder xD Já tava ficando louca com tanta pergunta o.o"_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Iron Maiden Jeanne (doidona o.O").**

** De: Saturn-MariCat.**

**Pergunta:**

****

Por que você não admite que também é uma assassina doidona pela justiça divina e faz a mesma coisa que o Hao? (não negue! Eu tenho provas!) Tipo, Deus não quer que ninguém morra ¬¬" Isso não é a vontade de Deus ¬¬" Você precisa de uma psicóloga u.u"

**Resposta:**

****

_- Jeanne: Como ousa me comparar com Hao? Eu recebi a missão divina de livrar esse mundo de todos os males, começando pelo mal que Hao representa!_

_ - Marco: -ajeitando os óculos, com uma cara de inconformado- Pecadora! Como ousa se referir à nossa senhora Jeanne assim? Vou te ensinar a ter respeito pela menina sagrada!_

_ - Anna (autora): Ah, mas não vai mesmo! A gente vive numa democracia e todos têm o direito de se expressarem da maneira que quiserem, doa a quem doer! -segurando seu 1080-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Saturn-MariCat.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Cara, por que você não procura uma psicóloga? Eu sei que você sofreu com a perda da sua mammy e quer vingança, mas, cara, eu tenho culpa por sua mammy morrer? A culpa é da sociedade de mil anos atrás que não prestava e não ouvia ninguém, mas, se bem que o povo desse milênio não mudou muita coisa u.u" O Bush quer destruir o mundo, o governo do Brasil tá tacando dinheiro na cueca, os países que têm bombas atômicas têm o suficiente pra explodir o mundo 30 vezes... Aonde esse mundo vai parar?ò.Ó Ae! Eu sou formada em psicologia com 13 anos de idade ¬¬" E posso te ajudar a superar seus problemas!

**Resposta:**

_- Hao: Que insignificância... Uma pirralha querendo dar uma lição de moral..."I am the god of hellfire... __In my infernal flames they all shall burn to death... Humanity..."_

_ - Anna (autora): A sociedade é podre..._

_

* * *

_

**Notas da autora:**

Ufa, terminei xD

Mesmo com 3 perguntas, demora para responder xD

Mas, assim tá mais fácil...

Abraços,


	11. 10

**10.**

** Para: Kyouyama Anna (autora).**

** De: Kyzune.**

** Pergunta:**

****

O que você tem contra Horo-Horo e Ren como um casal? Eu nunca li fics deles, mas tenho um MONTE de imagem deles juntos! Esse casal é lindo, faz o típico sério (Ren) e retardado (Horo-Horo)! -olhos brilhando-

**Resposta:**

_ - Anna (autora): Eu não gosto de fics/arts, seja o que for yaoi entre Ren e Horokeu porque eles simplesmente não são homossexuais u.u" E eu acho que eles não tem nada a ver u.u" Eles não combinam como um casal... Não gosto de yaoi/yuri entre personagens que no original são heterossexuais... -Anna não consegue nem imaginar o Horokeu e o Ren juntos-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: (O lindo e maravilhoso) Tao Ren.**

** De: Kyzune.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Cê sabe que eu te AMO! CÊ quer casar comigo? (pergunta tosca, né?).

**Resposta:**

****

- Ren: ... Hunf... -olhar de lado, mas meio corado- Não tenho tempo para essas coisas...

- Horo-Horo: Eu tenho! Eu tenho! xD -olhar de galanteador-

- Pirika: Não tem não, maninho! -olhando brava para o Horokeu-

- Horokeu: T-T Estou indo, Pirika... Já estou indo... -sussurra para o Ren- Ei, Ren, pega o telefone dela... -e vai de volta ao treino de sua irmã-

- Ren: Hunf, tá me achando com cara de pombo correio!... -e sai andando, sem dar bola ao pedido do Horokeu-

* * *

**Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Kyzune.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Eu tenho uma amiga que não acredita em deus, adora quando os mocinhos perdem e que te A-DO-RA, mesmo, ela pega meus mangás só pra ver se tu tá neles! O que você acha disso? Olha que eu vou contar para ela!

**Resposta:**

****

- Hao: Não acho nada... Todos os humanos são insignificantes... Todos... -olhar distante, um misto de tristeza, solidão e ódio-

- Jeanne: Pecadora! Como não acredita no Supremo Ser Divino? E... Ainda reverencia o Hao... O lado do mal... Ela irá pagar por seus pecados... A justiça divina lhe cobrará...

- Anna (autora): ... Com sangue, dor e desespero... Como outrora... Em nome de Deus... Um Deus que visto deste modo, poderia ser chamado de o próprio Demônio... Mas, não... Os demônios são os humanos... Os humanos que criaram Deus e o Demônio para justificarem e lhe perdoarem seus atos mais cruéis... Para dominarem e subjugarem os mais fracos/ignorantes... Para aprisionar mentes...

* * *

**Para: Manta Oyamada.**

** De: Biel.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Cara, você realmente não vai crescer? Meu irmãozinho era maior que você com 3 anos de idade... o.o

**Resposta:**

****

- Manta: -surtando- Por que vocês não deixam a mim e à minha altura EM PAZ!

- Anna (autora): Manta, reclame com o Takei! Ele é o culpado mor! u.u"

- Manta: T-T

* * *

**Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: Biel.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você já não é grande para usar vestidos tão curtinhos? XD

**Resposta:**

****

- Anna: -dá um tapa na cara do Biel- Não pedi a tua opinião, seu pervertido! Eu visto o que eu bem entender... E NINGUÉM tem nada a ver com isso!...

* * *

**Para: Ryu.**

** De: Biel.**

**Comentário:**

****

Cara, eu te detestava no anime, mas no mangá você é rox XD Agora, eu sou partidário de que você não é gay...

**Resposta:**

****

- Ryu: É claro que eu não sou gay! Eu sou é espada!

- Anna (autora): ... Imagina se fosse...

- Ryu: COMO? Tu tá duvidando da minha masculinidade!

- Anna (autora): Tá certo... Eu confirmo que você não é gay...

- Ryu!!! Só porque eu ia te provar...

- Anna (autora): Mas, é bi!

* * *

**Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Sat.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Por que você tem voz de mulher no anime? o-O

**Resposta:**

****

- Hao: O anime é uma insignificância total!...

- Anna (autora): Concordo plenamente u.u" Não se deve levar em conta o anime o.o" Se querem ver uma obra de arte, leiam o mangá xD Gomen aqueles que gostam do anime, mas eu acho que o anime é muito ruim... Tosco tosco tosco! u.u" Eu não me conformo como foram capazes de estragar a grande obra que é o mangá fazendo aquele anime ridículo... U.U"


	12. 11

**11.**

****

** Para: Hao Asakura.**

** De: Saturn-MariCat.**

** Comentário:**

-Taca um tamanco na cara do Hao- SEU MISERÁVEL! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM COM NINGUÉM! EU TAVA TENTANDO SER BOAZINHA, MAS, PELO VISTO, VOU TER QUE MUDAR! EU EXIJO RESPEITO! DAQUI A UM ANO EU VOU TER SUA IDADE Ò.Ó VOCÊ É SÓ 1 ANO MAIS VELHO QUE EU NO MANGÁ E ALGUNS MESES MAIS VELHO QUE EU NO ANIME Ò.Ó E EU SOU SUA SUPERIOR! VOCÊ TRABALHA PRA MIM! EXIJO RESPEITO! SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR ASSIM EU VOU ESCREVER UMA FIC ROMÂNTICA EM QUE VOCÊ E A JEANNE VÃO FICAR JUNTOS NO FINAL! Ò.Ó Era só isso u.u Desculpa autora por usar sua fic pra falar isso... XD

** Resposta:**

****

_- Hao: -Pega o tamanco na mão e o faz queimar com suas chamas- Que insignificância... Não me importa quem você é, não me importa o que você vai fazer ou não... Todos os humanos são insignificantes... Se você não sair da minha frente agora, irá conhecer o inferno mais cedo -olhos brilhando em chamas, com uma expressão sombria e medonha na face-_

_ - Anna (autora): ... -fica apenas observando- o.o"_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: Saturn-MariCat.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Fia, me ensina a fazer esses golpes super legais que você faz quando bate no povo? o.o

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna: Não... Não tenho a mínima intenção de ajudar quem não faz parte do Funbari Onsen team..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Horo-Horo.**

** De: Saturn-MariCat.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Por que você não arranja um namorado pra sua irmã? Tipo, aí você ia poder namorar a vontade o.o Que tal empurrar ela pra cima do Ren? Eles iam ficar tão fofos juntos :)

**Resposta:**

****

_- Horokeu: O.O Um namorado para a minha irmã... Daí ela ia me deixar em paz xDDDDDDD Grande idéia! Mas, quem será que pode namorar a Pirika? O REN? Tá ficando maluca, é? Aquele cara NUNCA que vai namorar a minha irmã U.U Ela merece alguém decente... Quem, quem, QUEM? T-T_

_ -Duas horas depois-_

_ - Horokeu: T-T AHHHHH... Não achei ninguém que eu aprove para namorar a Pirika... E agora, o que farei? __T-T Kororooo... Me ajude..._

_ - Kororo: Kruu... _

_ - Pirika: MANINHO! O que está fazendo aqui até essa hora? Já passou da hora do seu treino... -brava-_

_- Horokeu: T-T Ahh, Pirika... Eu só estava descansando... Já vou... Já vou... -sussurrando- Se vocês sabem de alguém DECENTE que possa namorar a minha irmã, me avisem! FUI! -e vai treinar-_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Kyouyama Anna (autora).**

** De: as garotas.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Você disse que dá pra baixar Funbari no Uta no Asakura clan, porém eu já havia feito isso. Eu baixei todos os itens, porém eu não entendi. Acaba ali? Não tem mais? T.T Eu quero ver mais. (L: Tá bom, bora parar de baderna) (J: Mas, eu quero ver mais ç.ç) (L: Eu também, mas nem por isso tô chorando) (N: Isso mesmo, Lila-chan, mete bronca) Você sabe me dizer se acaba ali? Valeu.

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna (autora): U.U Acaba ali sim! T-T Eu odeio o Takei xD O maldito não mostra o rosto do Yoh e da Anna... E, aliás, nem se sabe se aquele é o Yoh ou o Yoh+Hao ù.u -indignada- E... não mostra o Manta... E nem o encontro do Hana com seus verdadeiros pais... Eu não gostei muito de Funbari no Uta não u.u" Muito incompleto o.o"_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Kyouyama Anna (autora).**

** De: as garotas.**

** Pergunta:**

****

É verdade essa história que a Anna foi a mãe do Hao ou é só boato da net?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna (autora): Se é verdade ou não, eu não sei o.o" Mas, muitas pessoas acreditam que a Anna foi mesmo a mãe do Hao há mil anos xD Deixa eu procurar no fórum messworld, lá tem algumas evidências o.o" -indo acessar o fórum-_

_ Bom, vou colocar aqui o post da Windera, moderadora do fórum lá xD _

_SPOILER_

******_"From what happened in 246(I hoped I didn't get the numbering wrong), Anna commented HAO as "NanGi no ko", which would mean 'troublesome child'._**

**_Then in 249's last frame, Anna scolded HAO 'Amaete jannai yo' which would be equivalent to "Don't act like a spoilt child"! (Amaeruto act like a spoilt child)..._**

**_And from the fact that Anna had beaten HAO in 249 to the state that HAO was having blood streaming all over his face while Anna was obviously intact, and that Anna also had spiritual sight, it is quite natural to guess that Anna was Asakura Hao's mother 1000 years ago..."_**

_Windera disse que a Anna "caracterizou" o Hao como criança problemática xD (246)._

_(249) A Anna disse para o Hao não agir como uma criança mimada._

_Por último, disse que a Anna derrotou o Hao (249)... E que o Hao chegou a um estado de até sangrar, enquanto a Anna estava intacta. (Como eu quero ver essa luta! xD) E que também a Anna pode ler mentes, o que é natural pensar que ela realmente foi a mãe do Hao há mil anos... _

_Bom... Essas são algumas evidências de que ela possa ter sido a Asano Ha, agora vai de cada um acreditar nisso ou não xD_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Irmãos Asakura.**

** De: as garotas.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Apesar de serem gêmeos e não a mesma pessoa, vocês têm muito em comum (na personalidade, não na aparência porque na aparência é um pouco óbvio, né?). Já perceberam isso?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Hao: ... O Yoh é a minha metade. Era de se esperar que ele tivesse alguns traços de personalidade iguais aos meus..._

_ - Yoh: ... -abaixa a cabeça, ficando quieto-_

_ - Anna: ... Tsc. O Yoh é apenas o Yoh... -se aproxima dele- E tem personalidade própria... Não é uma sombra do Hao..._

_ - Yoh: -olha para a Anna- Anna... -e sorri gentilmente para ela, como se estivesse agradecendo-_

Comentário OFF: Deve ser muito conflitante descobrir tudo que o Yoh descobriu... Que ele é metade do Hao... Como se ele não tivesse personalidade própria... Ele deve ter seus momentos de sofrimento interno por causa disso, mas, mesmo assim, eu acho que o Yoh tem sua personalidade própria... Que ele não é sombra da personalidade do Hao u.u"

_

* * *

_

**Para: Yoh Asakura.**

** De: Chrono.**

** Pergunta:**

****

O que você fazia/sentia, quando na escola, se sentia rejeitado por todos?

**Resposta:**

_- Yoh: Bem, eu... Eu acho que nunca fui muito bom em fazer amizades... -expressão meio triste, mas que logo se transforma num sorriso- Eu sempre fui muito tímido... Mas, para tudo se tem um jeito... Agora, eu tenho amigos! Como eu me sentia?... Eu sentia... Me sentia sozinho... Perdido no meio de tanta gente... Sentia vontade de me divertir com eles, mas... Mas, eles nunca me deixaram chegar perto..._

_

* * *

_

**Para: Manta Oyamada.**

** De: Chrono.**

**Pergunta:**

****

Você tinha amigos verdadeiros antes do Yoh?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Manta: Amigos... Eu tinha alguns amigos na escola, sim... Mas, nunca me envolvi muito com eles... Acho que eram apenas colegas... O Yoh... Foi meu primeiro amigo que eu posso chamar de "amigo" mesmo... É, meu primeiro amigo verdadeiro!_

_

* * *

_

**Para: Anna Kyouyama.**

** De: Chrono.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Quando você era mais nova, nunca teve ninguém que se preocupasse consigo, como o Yoh?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna: -seu olhar se torna distante, como se ela estivesse "voltando" ao passado- ... Posso dizer que nisso eu e o Yoh somos muito parecidos... No que se relaciona à... Solidão... -ela fala a palavra solidão bem pausadamente e devagar, no fundo de seus olhos dá para ver toda a tristeza de uma vida solitária que ela já teve, um fantasma que a assombra todos os dias, tendo feito com que ela criasse camadas de gelo à sua volta-_

Comentário OFF: É... Ela foi abandonada pelos pais e nunca teve um amigo de verdade... Acho que... A única pessoa que realmente se aproximou dela foi o Yoh... Ela só tem o Yoh, por isso, ele é a pessoa mais importante da vida dela, e por isso, ela o ama...

_

* * *

_

**Para: Hao Asakura.**

**De: Gothic Dark Strange.**

** Conversa:**

****

Eu poderia dizer que compreendo você, pois como Shaman (sim eu sou shaman e minha família também) sei porque que você odeia tantos os humanos... Vou expor minha vida um pouco... Minha mãe foi morta num assalto quando viajamos pra ver meu tio lá em Tokyo e a partir desse dia nunca mais confiei em ninguém, sei que os humanos não respeitam a natureza (isso dá raiva!) e não se importam uns com os outros, uma sociedade só de shamans seria o ideal sim! (e o Yoh que se f---, afinal não era nem pra ele ter nascido)... É por isso que se você quiser uma parceira pode contar com minha ajuda XD, me esforçarei p/ que você se torne o Shaman King...

Agora, vem os elogios -- gosto de você porque você é consciente, sabe a hora certa de brincar, tem atitude e um estilo sem igual, é persistente e muito forte, sempre calmo, mas não lerdo que nem o Yoh, e ajuda aqueles que merecem ser ajudados...

**Pergunta:**

****

Se você fosse o Shaman King (e vai ser!) como você governaria o nosso mundo e o que faria?

PS: adoro quando você fala "R! esse sujeitinho!".

**Resposta:**

_- Hao: Uma shaman, enfim! -desce da pedra em que estava sentado e aparece na frente da Gothic Dark Strange, a observando- Você conhece bem a miséria da humanidade... -olhando sombriamente nos olhos dela- Você pode fazer parte da minha equipe... És digna de pertencer ao meu reino..._

_Quando eu me tornar o Shaman King eu eliminarei toda a escória do mundo... As leis da natureza vão ser restabelecidas... Finalmente o equilíbrio retornará a esse mundo... No meu reino só de shamans..._

_- Anna (autora): xD Nossa, você é a primeira que consegue atrair a atenção dele u.u" (ah, e eu não entendi o PS u.u"). _

_

* * *

_

**Para: Kyouyama Anna (autora).**

**De: Gothic Dark Strange.**

** Pergunta:**

****

Desculpe se eu falei demais, é porque quando se trata de Hao eu não consigo parar... Sabe aquelas fãs que são loucas e se você falar um ai do personagem que elas gostam, elas quebram a sua cara? Pois é... Sou eu! É que eu acho injusto o modo como tratam o Hao depois de tudo o que ele passou só pensando no bem de todos... Você não?

**Resposta:**

****

_- Anna (autora): Tudo bem... No problems! Agora, eu deixei para fazer um comentário nessa questão sobre a de cima, porque veio a calhar essa questão com o que eu queria dizer u.u"_

_ Concordo com o que você disse, eu também sou fã assim xD (mas eu sou democrática, cada um tem suas opiniões u.u" Mas, eu defendo os meus amores u.u")...E vou agora defender o Yoh, que você falou mal dele u.u" Eu amo o Yoh... O Yoh é um personagem com uma personalidade incrível, apesar dele ser metade do Hao, ele tem sua personalidade própria, como eu disse lá pra cima, ele não é sombra da personalidade do Hao... E, era pra ele ter nascido sim! Ele é um dos personagens mais magníficos de Shaman King... Aquele jeitinho que só ele tem... Gentil, carinhoso... E ele sabe das coisas que acontecem à sua volta... E nunca desiste de conseguir o que quer... O Yoh, acho, que conseguiria se adaptar à qualquer situação... Afinal a filosofia dele é "para tudo se tem um jeito"... Ele consegue salvar muitas pessoas... A Anna, o Ren... E é o primeiro amigo verdadeiro do Manta... E, creio que ele também tentaria salvar o Hao... Porque o Hao precisa ser salvo... Ele sabe como confortar uma pessoa... É um personagem cativante... E, na minha opinião, ele seria a pessoa ideal para ser o Shaman King... Ele realizaria os sonhos de todos os seus amigos... E, ele também transformaria a Terra num lugar melhor para se viver... u.u Como eu disse, eu amo muito o Yoh! Mas, eu também amo muito o Hao, por outros motivos... xD E a Anna (isso já era óbvio u.u")._

_ Mas, voltando ao Hao... Muitos personagens têm motivos de sobra para o odiar... Não se esqueça de que o Hao é um assassino... Ele tem um passado triste, sim! Mas, ele se deixou dominar pelas Trevas em seu coração, por isso eu disse que ele precisa ser salvo... Ele precisa ser salvo de si próprio... No fundo, ele é apenas um garoto solitário... Tudo que ele precisa é de alguém que o compreenda...Que se aproxime de verdade dele... Que dê carinho para ele... O Hao precisa de amor!_

_

* * *

_

**Notas da autora:**

****

Adorei as perguntas! xD


	13. AVISO

**Aviso**

****

Bom, devo me desculpar com aqueles que me deixaram perguntas, mas eu não tenho tempo de respondê-las... Já têm bastante acumuladas... Eu faço cursinho, além de ter alguns fics inacabados... E estou começando uma história original...

Eu estou oficialmente ENCERRANDO o Jogo da Verdade!

**_Gomen_******


End file.
